Clash Of Worlds: Chapter 1
by Beowitz
Summary: This is a Bleach story taking place way in the future from the canon storyline. All characters in the story will be orriginal. Please leave me some feedback on your opinion of it so I know how much effort I should put into it. Thank you for reading.


Bleach: Clash of Worlds

Part 1:

Chapter 1: New Night, Old Foe.

It was getting dark as the girl fled from building top to building top of the old ruddy looking buildings of the Arashima district of Rukongai. All buildings in Rukongai looked old and run down, but the buildings of this district looked even more run down then some of the others. If the girl in question wasn't so small, she'd be worried about accidentally crashing through the ceiling, but she had done this before, almost every day in fact; she knew that the ceiling would hold.

The girl was draped in the common attire of a Soul Reaper, wearing the standard Shihakusho just like all her peers. She however customized hers, and the right sleeve of hers was short, cut at the elbow, however the left sleeve was left normal size. She had shoulder length brown hair with black stripes in it, which was just her personal sense of fashion, and her Zanpakuto was strapped to her left side. It had a bright green hilt and a triangle shaped guard. She never liked the color green, but she knew that it was her Zanpakuto's personal sense of fashion and she respected that.

Suddenly something off to her left caught her attention. She stopped on top of a building as her eyes, the left being blue, and the right being green, gazed in the area where she saw something. Rukongai was full of people living there, so it wasn't the fact that something moved and caught her attention, it was more of how whatever it was moved. She knew most of the people in this area, as she was here every day to play with the children and help out the elders. She was on friendly terms with all of them. So no one would need to stick to the shadows like whatever this figure was had done. It couldn't have been a fellow Shinigami either, because she knew all the guards who patrolled this area and they knew her. Whatever this was, Soul, Shinigami, or Hollow, it was out to cause harm to someone.

Her eyes gazed about, looking for something to stand out to her, to make a movement or jump out and attack. But nothing happened, nothing moved and it seemed as if all of Soul Society was on stand still. She drew her Zanpakuto from its sheath and jumped down to the ground. She was prepared for whatever it was. It was probably a small Hollow that had gotten by the guards due to its small size and low Reiatsu she thought to herself.

She spent the next 10 minutes searching around finding nothing, not even a trace that anything was ever there. She decided that it must have just been her imagination and that she was getting tired. The 6th squad was very good at its job and that if there was a Hollow, even a small one, that they would have found and exterminated it. A yawn that then came from her mouth brought to her attention that she must be getting tired; she had had a busy day and was ready for some good rest.

She sheathed her Zanpakuto and started once again for the large gate that would take her back to Seireitei. Eventually she stood before the exceptionally large gate. She stopped for a second and thought, she had heard that in the past there were four guardians at the gates, but they were long gone and now the 6th squad's Rukongai section took place guarding the gates with two Shinigami standing guard in front of the smaller gates built within the gates. The Current 12th squad captain had also made a very significant change to the gates, by creating a device that would lift the gates on its own if needed.

As she walked towards the gate she thought about how heavy it presumably was. Supposedly no average Shinigami could even budge it. She wandered if someone of captain level power could move the large gate. Of course the chance of her ever finding out was slim to none, but she felt confident that someone like her Captain, Captain Touketsu Kusabana could definitely move the large mass before her.

A mental image of the man appeared in her head as she crossed the final steps until she arrived before the guards. The man had dark brown hair that fell about halfway down his neck in the back, the front was fairly short covering the top of his forehead and looked slightly messy, but with its own style as if it was messy on purpose. He has kind green eyes and from what's shown on the partial view of the man he is garbed in the standard Captains attire.

As she thought about the man she held a secret affection for she arrived just at the gate and stopped, yet her mind was still stuck on that man.

5th squad Captain, Touketsu Kusabana… she loved that man, he was so kind and gentle, yet so strong, but her love for him would forever go unreturned. He was married to the Lieutenant of the 5th Squad Saiai Kusabana. This saddened her, but she didn't resent her Lieutenant, she was a wonderful person as well. In a way she loved her too, so she felt it was right. But still it hurt.

Suddenly reality came back and she realized that the guard, a rather unattractive man with buzzed hair, stood at the gate staring at her with a blank expression. "Can I help you mam?" He asks worriedly. She shakes her head back and forth violently.

"No no no no no no, I'm sorry." She says in her high pitched voice. "I'm sorry; I usually come out here to play with children in the Arashima district…. Umm… I've never seen you here before? And where's the other guard, there are supposed to be two."

The Guard put his hand behind his head and started Chuckling, "Oh, I was told about you by my partner. I'm new to the guard and my partner saw some suspicious activity a few moments ago and went to investigate."

"Ah, good." The Female replied, "I saw something a few moments ago as well, but was unable to find it."

Suddenly something moved past the girl blowing her hair, like a small gust of wind. She looked to her side and saw nothing, then looked back to the other Shinigami. Her eyes grew extremely wide as a large humanoid creature stood behind the Shinigami.

The being was incredibly tall as it stood hunched over with its face right next to the Shinigami's. It bore a very large smile it had a white mask on the top right corner of its head with a large bone shaped item protruding from the area. The mask obscured his right eye but the left eye stared at her with absolute ferocity from the light blue orb. In his right hand he held a large scimitar with the blade pointed at the stomach of the Shinigami.

As he stabs the unaware Shinigami and cuts him through from his left to his right, the guard's face goes into shock as he feels the pain of the blade piercing through his body. The enemy pulls the sword through the Shinigami and holds his arm out as blood drips from it and seeps from the Shinigami. The unknown foe then proceeds to hold his left hand, which had a small hole in the center of the palm, over the face of Shinigami. A red glow forms and then shoots out causing a small explosion over the dying Shinigami's face.

The smoking body is left to fall as the killer stands up to his full 7' height and starts laughing in a high pitch. Once the laugh reaches the highest point it turns into a wild cackle. He launches from his position and charges at the female Shinigami.

Her eyes open wide and she gasps as she jumps back in self defense. This attempt is however not enough as the foe closes the distance and holds his sword up and ready to swing down and add her to his kill count. She reacts again on instinct by drawing her Zanpakuto to block the opponent's sword. He forces her back and she crashes through the nearest building behind her. She goes through both walls of a store that's closed down for the night, and she slams through the wall of the next building landing with her back against the floor. She notices a light peering in from the ceiling caused from a large hole where moonlight could shine through. She looks around and notices corpses all over the room she was lying in.

Her eyes open wide in shock and fear as she gazes at the man with his face wide in terror from the large hole formed by being stabbed in the skull. The woman who seemed to be burnt in various areas. And the two children whose bodies had been decapitated and strung around the house.

"Who is this man…? What is this man, he's not a Hollow, but not a Shinigami either." She says with terror as she flips up knowing she can't stay there, but as she does she notices the foe toss his scimitar into the air. Then red orbs form in his hands as he takes turns blasting small orbs at her at a moderate pace totaling in five.

"Hajiku, Iki Jubaku [Snap, Spirit Spell]" the Shinigami calls as her sword turns into a metal wire glove skeleton with metal pieces on the fingers that covers her right hand.

Quickly as the small red orbs are in the first building she crashed into she holds her right arm up and holds the thumb and middle fingers together. She snaps her fingers and a large explosion occurs on the roof causing it to collapse. The attacks all hit the building and explode but the whereabouts of the Shinigami become unknown. The smile fell from the attackers face as he reached up and grabbed his returning sword. Suddenly he looks to his left and turns to see the female Shinigami holding her ring finger and thumb together. She snaps her fingers and a lightning bolt shoots forth at him.

Quickly he fires another orb from his left hand and then is struck by the lightning. He jolts back, but the lightning stops when the attack hits the Shinigami before she could dodge. The attacker regains his composure quickly and lurches forward at the area of smoke formed from the collision. He raises his arm and swings the sword down at the girl.

From behind the smoke the girl sees the shadow of the foe. She dodges to his right turning as she goes, but her right arm is the last to make the dodge and his attack swings down grazing it wrist. She flinches and then uses Shunpo to land on the ground. The smoke dissipates and the Foe looks down at her as his wide smile forms once more on his face.

"Game over it seems." He says as she clutches her injured right arm. "You did way better than the other two Shinigami, neither of them saw me coming, but you did and you fought me off, pathetically, but at least you did it for a few seconds. But with that arm of yours injured you can't really operate can you."

"What….. What are you?" she asks trembling in fear.

"Oh yeah!" he shouts with a mix of anger and excitement. "You Shinigami have long forgotten my kind. You did so well putting the majority of us down before you felt satisfied. I'd tell you who and what I am… but in a minute or so it won't really matter now will it?"

He moves forward down from the sky with his sword held ready to strike. The Shinigami reverts her Zanpakuto into its sword form and then takes it in her left hand and blocks the foe. They exchange sword swings 3 times, but then he swings his sword out and knocks hers out of her hand.

"You can't fight with your off hand." He taunts as he holds his sword up in the sky for the final blow.

"Right! Bakudo 1: Sai!" she shouts as she jumps back holding her left arm out. The enemy's arms move behind his back restraining him for a moment as she begins to Shunpo out of the area and towards the gate that will lead to Seireitei. The binding spell only works for a few seconds, however valuable they may have been. The opponent breaks out of his binding and vanishes with an odd sound.

The girl made it past the gate but not too far past it the intruder appears right in front of her. His large scimitar swings down at the girl's neck, but she guards with her right arm. He swings through pushing her back with a scream of pain as she dashes back at the same time putting distance between the two.. Then he forms another red ball in his hand and fires it at the now defenseless girl.

Suddenly a white blur appears in-between the attack and the girl which causes it to be hit by the attack. Smoke covers the figure as the girl falls to the ground.

Her eyes grew blurry as the pain covered her body. She wasn't used to being hurt, she was an excellent Shinigami and had the skill to be a lieutenant, but she had a bad habit of not fighting with her full strength, and she wasn't used to fighting something that strong that had a desire to kill her. She wanted to pass out but she needed to see what had saved her… she might need to force herself to run, not that she could get very far in her condition.

The smoked cleared revealing a long white Haori with the 5th squad design on the back. The figure had shoulder length brown hair, and based on the size of the person it seemed more likely it would be a man then a woman. The Zanpakuto on this person was strapped to their right side indicating that they were left handed.

"Neta-Kun, are you ok?" a deep but soft male voice asked.

"Captain Kusabana…." She said so weakly that no one could hear.

"3rd seat Netamu Wakasa I asked you a question!" he said loudly as he turns his body to look at her.

"Captain!" she cries out as behind him the intruder is coming down on him fast with his sword ready to swing. But without even acknowledging him he shunpos down to the girl dodging the attack.

"I'm glad you're ok Neta" he says gently as he examines her. "It looks like he got you, but you'll be ok. I'll get you to the 4th squad in a minute ok." He says with a warm smile. Even with the pain she was in his warm kindness and use of that nickname she loved so much made her smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" the invader screams as he launches quickly at the captain. Touketsu grabs his sword and pulls it off of his side still sheathed and turns his body just enough to block the opponent. He turns to look at his adversary with the warm smile gone from his face. Now replaced with a dead serious and almost bored look.

"What?" The unknown enemy says with surprise at how easily and effectively he stopped him.

"I've never actually seen one of your kind before, but as an avid reader I have read all the files on your kind… Arrancar." Touketsu says.

"Arrancar…." Netamu says weakly.

"Yes, They're the product of when a Hollow rips off their mask and attains Shinigami like powers. A long time ago they were banded under a traitorous Shinigami. After defeating the enemies Soul society set a force out to destroy any remaining Arrancar in Hueco Mundo… and since then there have been almost no recorded sightings of an Arrancar. I guess I should feel honored in a way."

"You BASTARD! Don't treat me like an endangered animal!" the Arrancar screams as he swings his sword wildly at Touketsu who fends of each attack with his Zanpakuto with ease.

"I won't." Touketsu replies with calm anger, "But I will destroy you like the weakling you are… for hurting my subordinate." He continues as his Reiatsu pours from his body applying the feeling of increased gravity.

Netamu opens her glassy eyes with shock, she had never seen her captain angry, and never felt this immense spiritual pressure come from him. For the first time ever, she was afraid of the man who stood before her.

"My apologies Neta." The captain says gently although the fierce power still exudes from his body, "Please don't be afraid." He simply says as he forces the Arrancar back in towards Seireitei.

Touketsu dashes forward and begins his attack against the Arrancar who barely manages to block each blow with his sword, but even doing so he wasn't actually able to stop the captain; it was more like the captain was still trying to push him back, which he was succeeding in.

Eventually the captain takes a real swing at his opponent and when he blocks it shatters through the scimitar he holds and with shear Reiatsu he manages to tear into the flesh of the Arrancar. The Arrancar jumps back but now with a large tear in his right side and with a broken sword. He clutches his injury gasping in pain. With shaking eyes he looks up to the captain who stands before him.

"No….. NO, I won't die like this… Embark-." The Arrancar begins but before he could finish his sentence a large fireball erupts from Touketsu's position along with the words "Hado 87: Shingoukama."[Crimson Hell fire Shot]

The large fireball engulfs the Arrancar as he screams in excruciating pain. Touketsu turns his attention back to Neta, but as he does so he notices another figure standing beside the fire.

This person was another Arrancar who stood tall, but not as tall as the previous one. He had long and unruly black hair that looked as if it had never been washed. A hole stood in the direct middle of his forehead with white lines circling the hole and then extending from it to cover parts of his face on both sides, but avoiding the nose and mouth areas. His light brown eyes held a calm excitement, like a hunter who just found the best prey. He wore a standard long sleeve Arrancar outfit just like the previous one. A katana sat placed at his left side with a pink hilt and sheath.

Touketsu doubles back and looks again at the Arrancar who still stood right beside the fire. The Arrancar smiled slightly at him and then frowned as he turned his head to look at the burning, yet still living and screaming corpse of his fellow Arrancar. He held his right hand up right in front of the flame and very quickly a large red orb formed in his hand and erupts in a large beam that hits the Arrancar eviscerating his body.

The new Arrancar bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them lifted his head and stepped away from the fire and closer to the Captain.

"His name was Tres…." The Arrancar said in a somber tone. "I named him, and he was my subordinate, Arrancar 4.3 to be exact…" He took another pause here and stopped, making direct eye contact with Touketsu.

"He was a wiz at using Bala… he really loved it… if only you could have seen…. I will miss him." The Arrancar continued talking like a concerned parent.

"The reports I read stated that Arrancar weren't numbered before Sosuke Aizen, and even then were not numbered by decimals." Touketsu replied back calmly but with his sword held at the ready.

"Let's just say things are done a bit differently now." He said while tilting his head up and pointing at the underside of his chin which bore a small tattoo of the number 4.

"An Espada… So the decimal is the number of power among your Fraccion and the whole number is that of their leader." Touketsu replies.

"Not exactly." The Espada corrects, "The sub-number is random and determined by the leaders, I chose mine based on the order that they joined my Fraccion. But there might be some who choose it by power."

"So do we fight Arrancar? Cause I have someone to take care of whose a bit more important then you are." Touketsu replies back worried about Neta.

"The name is Oseo Bestial." He informs, "And no… unfortunately I can't stay any longer as my job is about to be completed. I came here today to inform the Gotei 13 that the Arrancar are back. And soon we will be knocking on your door once more, full force." With that a Garganta forms behind him which he steps back into.

"You showed remorse for the loss of your comrade, but you're not mad enough to want to seek revenge. I'm surprised." Touketsu says.

"We are ruthless and cold beings in general, but that doesn't mean we can't feel compassion in some cases, I will miss Tres, but I don't hate you for it. He should have known to not pick a fight with a captain…." Oseo replies as the gate slowly closes.

"Oh… when the time comes, please remain opponent-less… I would very much like to fight someone of your caliber." He finishes as the Garganta shuts.

Touketsu then places his sword at his side and proceeds to pick up Netamu and carries her off towards the 4th squads building.

"Wants to fight someone of my caliber huh… For all he knows I should be the weakest of the captains." Touketsu says to no one in particular as he assumes Netamu has passed out by now as she rests in his arms with her eyes closed bleeding from the wounds.

"It's…. because people can tell…" Netamu says weakly with her eyes still closed, "You're strong…"

"Thank you Neta-kun." He says gently

From there he arrives at the 4th squads building and informs a random Shinigami to send out word for an immediate Captains meeting. He then meets with a small child dressed in a captain's uniform with her Zanpakuto placed at her left side. She had very long black hair that fell to her legs. Her name was Mikadzuki Kaiki, Touketsu named her Mika for short. She was the Captain of the 4th Squad. Her pitch black orbs showed deep compassion and concern, and despite her appearance she was actually fairly old. She had caught a very rare spiritual disease which halted age and slowly killed the body. She was in the late stages of the disease and soon she should begin to lose her ability to function, but until that day came she intended on continuing her job healing those who needed it as the 4th squad's captain. They held a short discussion in which Mika assured Touketsu that she would personally attend to Netamu's wounds.

Touketsu replied with a nod and his thanks and then walked in silence to the 1st squad's building where all captain's meetings were held. He opened up the doors to the meeting room and a quick glance told him that there were 10 of the 13 captains present already for this meeting. The same glance told him that it was the 4th and 6th squad captains were the ones missing.

The meeting room had a large rectangular table in it with 13 chairs. 6 on the left side, 6 on the right, and 1 on the far end. The far seat was housed by the first squad captain, also known as the Captain Commander, named Kigen Toko. He stood about a head shorter than most of the captains with only 3 exceptions all of which were female. He had wild brown hair that was kept fairly short, and although it looked messy, it also looked like this was done intentionally as a hairstyle. His green eyes stared bored at Touketsu as he walks in with his hand on his head supporting it. He wore the standard Captains uniform with a long sleeve Haori and his Zanpakuto placed beside him in the chair with a red hilt and a guard shaped like a dragon that's eating its own tail.

Next on the left side were the even numbered Squad captains, starting with the closest to him the 2nd squad captain, Shoya Irihi. She was a short and very slender woman being one of the youngest and shortest captains, she had brown eyes and chin length black hair that has one thin strand of extremely long hair that is set as a pony tail which goes down to the lower regions of her back. Though not entirely visible with her sleeveless Haori her Shihakusho is sleeveless, which is determinable because of her visible arms, it is also tied around her neck and completely leaves her back open. Her Zanpakuto is a very short Wakazashi, almost like a long dagger with a grey hilt and a pointed tip at the end. She held her right index finger on the point and the other end of the sheath placed firmly on the table spinning the sword around with her left hand supporting her head like Kigen's.

The next two spots were empty, the next being the 4th squad captain Mikadzuki's spot, and the next being the 6th squad captain's both of which were missing. The next was the 8th squad captain, Ichidou Kyouyu. He had fairly long black hair that he had tied up into a higher pony tail that fell to the upper region of his back. The sides of his hair are long enough to run the length of his face. His Zanpakuto is placed against his chair on the left side a normal katana with a white/black speckled hilt. His dark blue eyes glance at the door once as Touketsu enters, but after seeing the person next in line his eyes avert back and stare directly at the table with a hint of anger.

The next captain, Gouman Musha of the 10th squad. He was on the taller end of the spectrum but also on the younger end, being just a little bit younger then Touketsu himself. He sat spread out on the chair with one leg up on the chair and the other on the table and his arms held out on the back of the chair which is tilted back on two legs, and his head tilted back with his eyes closed. He has fairly short spiky black hair and blue eyes. His Shihakusho and long sleeve Haori were standard, however the Haori however is not worn as common among captains, it is instead draped over his shoulders more like a cape. His black hilted Zanpakuto is lying at the end of his right foot on the table spreading into the 11th squad captain's spot and being dangerously close to covering the other surrounding captain's spots as well.

The final Captain in the line was that of the 12th squad named Kokoromi Kokorobosoi. He had fairly short yet spiked patches of multicolored hair. The base being bright green, the area surrounding the tip of the hair being dark blue, and the tips themselves being orange. His eyes were also a strange as there were first of all three of them, a third being directly in the middle of his forehead. Each of his eyes also held a different color, the left being bright pink, the right being dark yellow, and the center eye being purple. He was the second tallest captain and one of the four captains who were actually older then the captain commander. His skin was pasty white and his right middle finger was cut off at the second joint for some reason that Touketsu didn't know. However despite the man's strange physical appearance all of which, possibly excluding the finger, were all surgical changes that he had done to himself, the man wore standard Shihakusho and long sleeved Haori with no changes or modifications done to them. Something else that Touketsu always found strange about this man is that he had never seen his Zanpakuto. All of the other Captains and Shinigami had one and typically carried it around in plain sight, but nowhere on Kokoromi's exterior appearance was his Zanpakuto visible.

On the other side the first in the right side is the 3rd squad captain Houkou Senshi, A very tall man with shoulder length light blond hair that unlike Touketsu's came to a point in the middle, and dark blue eyes. In fact he was the tallest of the captains at a little over 7' and also the third oldest. His Captain's attire was standard with the Haori being short sleeved. His Zanpakuto, a Nodachi sat strapped vertically to his shoulder on his right side. Being such a long sword it seemed impossible for Houkou to ever unsheathe his sword without removing it from his shoulder, however Touketsu knew better of that. The front part of his sheath was removed enough to pull the sword out of the sheath from that side. This however would naturally present the problem of the sword falling out of the sheath accidentally, but this was counted with two metallic straps that were halfway up the upper half of the sword and halfway down the lower half of it. These straps were L shaped and were naturally turned 90 degrees like the upper corner of a square. This kept the sword in place preventing it from falling out naturally. It also allowed Houkou to draw his sword without removing it from his shoulder as by applying pressure to them with his Reiatsu he can unlock the strap and it will release his sword then forming a normal L shape. And then by applying pressure along with his Reiatsu again he can re-lock his sword in place. Touketsu wasn't sure if this was how his Zanpakuto naturally was, or if he had modified it himself, but never asked.

The next chair was empty as it was for the 5th squad captain Touketsu himself. Next after that was the 7th squad captain, Yougo Kyoudai. He was a young man appearing as if in his later teens with brown hair that was spiky to some degree, but not a great one. For being the second youngest among the captain level Shinigami he was actually in the taller half of the captain height roster. His bright green eyes matched that of his Zanpakuto's hilt which was normally strapped across his back with the hilt being on his left side however was currently sitting at his left side. His Shihakusho was mostly normal but had short sleeves. His Haori was cut off at the waist level, being more like a short jacket and had very short sleeves.

Next in line was the 9th squad captain Koumori Urufu. He was about average height and one of the younger captains. He had fairly short jet black hair that went just a little below his head, and the bottom of his hair seemed spiked out a little. His Zanpakuto was a slightly longer katana with a greenish black hilt that had two half circles with space in-between for the blade. It currently sat in his lap in-between the arms of the chair. Though none of the captains were obese to any degree, he seemed extremely skinny for his size and with the exception of the females was probably the skinniest of all the captains. It more appeared as if he starved himself, but no one ever really said anything about it to him. His eyes were brown and looked sleep depraved and his skin was fairly pale, these were also things that were never mentioned to him directly, but were a subject of gossip among the lower ranked Shinigami.

Second to last was the 11th squad captain Kisaki Mikon. She was either the oldest or second oldest of the captains, the other being Mika, but with her disease her comparative age would be hard to determine exactly, she was also one of the taller captains being just a very little bit shorter then Touketsu. She had long black hair that had a bluish tint to it and seemed slightly messy with bits sticking out here and there. Her Shihakusho was very customized as the sleeves were cut at the elbow and the pants were cut at the knees. The top was also opened partially revealing her fairly large breasts [Note: don't imagine Matsumoto for this as they aren't that big. Think big for an average human]. However her Haori was normal being short sleeved, slightly shorter than the sleeves of the Shihakusho. Her Zanpakuto, a slightly long katana with a red hilt, was placed vertically against the floor with her right hand holding the hilt moving it around slightly as her left hand supported her head.

Last on the right side was the 13th squad captain Uiuishii Kyoudai, called Shii by Touketsu and Ushii by her older brother Yougo. She was technically the youngest captain appearing a few years younger than Yougo She was also one of the shortest captains being only taller than the 4th squad captain Mika. She had long brown hair that went to her lower back, and large dark brown eyes. She wore standard Captains attire with a long sleeved Haori. Her Zanpakuto which was currently sitting at her left side was a normal Katana with a brown hilt and a guard that had four arrows pointing out on each side of the weapon and a circle around them being just before the tips of the arrows.

After glancing at all of them he walks to his seat and sits between 3rd squad captain Houkou Senshi and 7th squad captain Yougo Kyoudai. He glanced at everyone again watching their expressions and actions most seeming either sleepy or bored or even a combination of the two. The captain commander yawned loudly causing everyone except the 10th squad captain Gouman Musha and Houkou to at least glance in his direction.

"I hope this is good Captain Kusabana." Kigen says sounding both tired and bored.

"Yes sir." Touketsu replies to him as everyone except Gouman glances at him. "I'm afraid that-." He starts but is then cut off by Kigen.

"Save it for when Captains Hogosha and Musei get here." He says, "It would be unfair of them to have to listen in to catch what we're discussing, and as you called a meeting instead of sounding an alarm, I'm guessing it's not a situation of immediate importance, yet by calling the meeting this late at night it is still of high importance." He says now sounding interested and awake, pondering to himself as to what this could all mean.

Then silence re-took the room as everyone sat quietly thinking about what could be so important to need such a quick meeting, but isn't of immediate importance. Touketsu, who already knew what was up, turned his attention to thinking about the other captains. He of course had seen them all before on several occasions, but didn't really know all of them that well. He was friends with Mika, and the siblings Yougo and Shii, the 7th and 13th captains. He knew a bit about 8th squad captain Ichidou, but not well enough to call him a friend, though he had helped out with some Kido lessons at the academy that Ichidou was responsible for. The same would go with 11th squad captain Kisaki who he had sparred with a few times. Captains Houkou, Kira, Koumori, and Kokoromi were all loners in general who pretty much kept to themselves or their squads. Truth be told though the 6th squad captain Kira wasn't unfriendly, just generally quiet. The same went for Houkou, although he was quieter than Kira. He had never even talked to Koumori once and to be honest he had never heard him say one word to anyone. The one time he did talk to Kokoromi after 3 minutes of conversation Kokoromi walked off and said that he was too boring for him to waste his time on. And in general the man stayed in his lab working on whatever experiments he could come up with. That left the 2nd squad captain Shoya who he had talked to on a few occasions and was on friendly terms with he didn't really know her that well, but she was generally polite and kind. Also there was the captain commander who was generally friendly and would come pass his free time with the other captains from time to time, but Touketsu couldn't really say he held a personal relationship with the man. Finally that left 10th squad captain Gouman. Touketsu wasn't that fond of Gouman, but not many Shinigami were, except for most of those in his squad. Touketsu didn't like to think about him that much, but knew that the man had a rather bad history of doing whatever it was that he wanted to do and not caring what the cost of his selfish actions would be.

Then the door opened and the remaining two Shinigami who were missing both stood at the door. Everyone except Gouman, who still had his eyes shut as if asleep, looked at the two. First to walk in was Mika and right behind her was the 6th squad captain Kira Musei. Kira was of average height and age among the other captains. He had brown hair that was short and spiked leaning towards the back end. The back end was long, though kept short by a small section that was tied down by some kind of blue cloth; the end of the back was let out though forming a small pony tail. His green eyes connect with Touketsu's momentarily as he was the only other captain who had a clue on what had happened that night. Both walked to their respective seats and sat down placing their Zanpakuto's from their left sides to the left sides of their chairs.

Two nameless Shinigami shut the doors to the meeting room and all sits silent for a moment as everyone looks towards the Captain Commander for him to start the meeting.

"3rd seat Netamu Wakasa has been stabilized and will make a full recovery Captain Kusabana." Mika says as she glances to Touketsu who looks directly back at her while everyone else, again excluding 10th squad captain Gouman, glances between the two slightly all being at least slightly surprised by this information, with 8th squad captain Ichidou looking the most concerned.

"Thank you." Touketsu replies with a nod.

"Alright." Captain Commander Kigen calls out. "Let this meeting begin..." With this everyone in the room, excluding Gouman turns their full attention to Kigen.

"I'll start with what I know and then you will fill in the gaps Captain Kusabana." He says as Touketsu replies with a nod. "As it was your subordinate that got injured I assume she was attacked by something… the fact that you called the meeting is because whatever it was you noticed and dealt with… Due to Captain Musei being late to this meeting also and that look he gave you, he has an idea as to what this is and is also somehow involved… I would guess because whatever it was happened in Rukongai, because if it were in Seireitei itself more people would have been aware of this situation. Your third seat was attacked… by a hollow… or maybe even by a Shinigami… I would guess though that it is Hollow, and to take down a third seat Shinigami it should have been a very strong hollow… or something Gillian class or above, but probably not Vasto Lorde class as again there wasn't enough damage to cause too much of a disturbance… am I right?"

Touketsu clears his throat, "Mostly you are sir… however it was neither a Hollow nor Shinigami that attacked my third seat. It was an Arrancar."

This caused a reaction of surprise from everyone in the room. Gouman even opened his eyes to look at Touketsu as if suspecting him of lying. Arrancar were practically extinct and most Shinigami were unaware of their existence, however the captains and some other Shinigami knew about their existence.

"Most of the Arrancar were destroyed centuries ago…" Kigen starts, "however that doesn't mean that they are extinct… to attack Soul Society is a fair surprise, but not impossible, if it were just that though a report would have been sufficient, calling a meeting means more, what else is there to report?"

"Supposedly there are multiple Arrancar now, and they are planning to amass an attack on Soul Society."

"How do you know this? Was it info from the Arrancar you killed? Assuming that you did kill the intruder." Kigen replied thinking deeply about this.

"No… I encountered two Arrancar. The first of which wasn't very strong and I was able to easily dispatch of him, but there was another, he was strong… and he had a tattoo." Touketsu said, "He claimed to be the 4th Espada."

"What will we do?" Captain Uiuishii asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Captain Kokorobosoi," Kigen starts, "Back when the Shinigami lead the extinction run on the Arrancar the 12th squad captain at the time set up a series of observational devices to monitor the area. Are those still operational?"

Kokoromi glanced about at everyone each eye looking a different way, but all three eventually settle on Kigen. "Well… I don't know, they were eventually abandoned for constant monitoring a long time ago, but I still have my men check the area from time to time, and they were all functional on the last test."

"Good, have someone check the devices now and see what we can find out."

Without giving the Captain Commander a response Kokoromi pulls out a small device that looks akin to a cell phone and opens it.

"Yes, Nonki?" he asks, "Yes we need you to check the observational devices in Hueco Mundo to see if there are any suspicious activity."

A moment's pause comes as the screen changes to show a dark enclosed area that is set up with a series of monitors that look like TVs. As they all boot up they form the only light in the area revealing a person who stands before the monitors. The light is dim so specifics of the individual are hard to tell for sure, but the person appears to have long spiky hair that is tilted over slightly due to its length. Their hair appears to be light colored possibly even white and their skin seems to be darker at least being tan.

After a moment all 24 screens finish booting up and connecting to the proper source, but 23 of these screens show nothing but darkness, the 7th screen however is the only one that displays anything viewable.

The screen changes back to the captains meeting room. Kokoromi opens his mouth a bit in shock and then smiles slightly. After a few more moments of pause he begins to speak. "It appears that 23 of the 24 observational devices were destroyed…. However one remained intact. And it shows…" he pauses a moment for dramatic effect as his smile grows wider.

The screen changes again to the laboratory with a focus on the 7th monitor.

"A castle" Kokoromi's voice is heard saying as the screen displays a view of a fairly large white castle designed like those of medieval times.

The screen returns again to the Conference room of the Gotei 13. Kokoromi shuts the device and places it in his Shihakusho again as everyone looks to the Captain Commander to hear what will happen next.

"This doesn't technically prove that there is an army of Arrancar. It could be a bluff." 6th Squad Captain Kira says.

"Or it could be a very real threat and if we ignore it we could end up with a full blown war in Seireitei." Yougo replies.

"What will we do, Kigen?" Captain Gouman asks being the only one who would ever refer to the Captain Commander by his first name alone.

"Well what else?" Kigen responded as if the man had asked a stupid question, "We attack them first." He says with confidence.

The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 9th captains all respond to this declaration either with almost calm indifference or a calm shock. Both the 7th and 13th squad captains react with more extreme shock as they were younger than the others. And finally the 10th, 11th, and 12th squad captains all respond with happiness. The 11th squad captain gripping the hilt of her sword tighter in her right hand and clenching her left fist in excitement. And the 12th with a wide smile and the words "Interesting."


End file.
